Problem: $\dfrac{5}{9} \times 2 = {?}$
Answer: $2$ is the same as $\dfrac{2}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 2}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{10}{9}$